


Merry Xmas

by ZultryZenobia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Bondage, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cock Bondage, Demons, F/M, Femdom, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZultryZenobia/pseuds/ZultryZenobia
Summary: When the demon Dogmareth loses a bet against one of Santa's elves, it's up to him to deliver some Christmas presents. Little does he know, one of his deliveries has a very adult wish.
Kudos: 9





	Merry Xmas

“That's the last time I take a bet that doesn’t have to deal with cash at a Christmas Eve party with an elf.” He ran his fingers annoyed thru his black semi slicked back longer spiked hair being careful of his horns.

He had what was an almost empty red sack slung over his shoulder. Good ole Saint Nick as humans like to call the deific being has expanded his gift giving to adults as well. In an attempt to curb some of the evil that humans have begun doing in adulthood. The giving of those gifts to adults with no children was left to his elves or it seems anyone the elves have managed to pawn their work on.

“I hate Xmas and I hate this damn list. Who designed the stupid thing. Don’t tell ya all the places you need to go at one time so you can decide how the best order. This house which I hope is the fuckin final one is close to where they started me.” He pulled the sack off his shoulder and held it in front of him next to the magical parchment paper that was the list.

“And ya could at least tell me what this empty ass sack could possibly have for this person. Cause of course you can’t tell me the name or even what the present is until we are in the place and I’m pulling it out. Even then you don’t tell me the name I have to be nosy and look at the tag on the present.”

It was a really long night and he just wanted it to be over. The list making him invisible in both sight and sound to everyone. His Devil’s blood making him have to follow through with this whole deal. “Really I need to work on my betting problem.” He let out a sigh.

“Hey we are here and I have to just get in. Mind answering a question oh Magic parchment paper. Especially since ya know we’ve had this wonderful night together. Did that elf hustle me?”

The parchment paper’s writing wisped away the address and there glowing gold the word, “Yes.”

“Mother fucker.” He ran his fingers through his hair again in annoyance but still staring at the paper.

The paper wisped again “You wouldn’t have gotten hustled if you didn’t bet to begin with.”

“You shut up!” He roughly rolled up the parchment.

He walked around the small cottage like house. Each window had thick noise canceling black out curtains blocking the view inside. He listened at each window hoping to hear something of where the occupants inside were.

“These people really like their fucken privacy. Bet they have deadbolts on the doors and latches.” He opened the parchment “Hey parchment mind telling me how I’m supposed to get into this place?”

The parchment wisped and spoke to him again with gold writing “Front window. Hold me out. And say aloud. I am a worker of St. Nick and I need to lurk here for a bit. Let me into this domicile and I promise not to be homicidal. For I bring gifts of love from my red bagged trove.”

“REALLY! Are you fucken serious! Ya mean I could have had to not have to spend and wasting all night picking locks and pretty much breaking into homes when ya could have just let me in this way. Oh fuck me.”

“You never asked.” It said before he stopped paying attention to it.

“I really have to say all that stupid stuff…” He growled “Fine.”

He went and said the incantation doing as the magic parchment told. Then it flew up expanded on the window. In large letters it said “Walk thru.”

He placed his hand on the magic parchment that had expanded to the size of the window. Pushing on what still felt like paper he arched a brow. “Do I have to tear you or something? It seems like a solid paper surface.”

“Just walk thru you Naughty lister.” Its font changed to be more menacing.

“Ooo sassy. Who knew you had it in ya.” He said with a laugh as he walked through the paper seeming to tear as he did but a part of it stuck to his face.

He walked straight into a fake tree before stopping. He then pulled the parchment off with a hiss. “I think you gave me a paper cut!”

Parchment responded “A few.”

“Fucker” He roughly rolled up the parchment once more opened the bag and started to rustle around in empty space until he finally felt something and pulled it out “A ribbon?”

He gripped the gold ribbon tight rumpling it. “You gave me paper cuts for a ribbon gift?!” He growled beyond agitated as he opened up the parchment.

“Not quite” The gold letters seemed to take on a teasing styled writing “This one asked to have sex on Xmas day. Not with a sex toy but with a living humanoid.”

“Wait no no no no no! You can’t be serious. What sort of dog would ask for that from Santa for Xmas much less why would you give it.”

“Adults want adult things.”

“I ain't doing it! you ca-”

The ribbon animated and had started expanding and wrapped around his wrist. Before he fully registered what was happening it made its way up and finally wrapped around and in his mouth gagging him with a nice little bow. The rest of this magic gift ribbon expanding causing him to collapse to the floor removing his clothes and making him look all nice and gift wrapped in a kneeling position. The Gold Ribbon complimented well with his Devil red skin.

“Ca ya aeas el I gir or guy” He managed to say through the ribbon at the magic parchment that had been magically floating around along with the bag.

“I would if you weren’t a naughty lister. Remember to work on your gambling and that you agreed to this. I will be a good magic parchment and at least tell you. It's a magic ribbon they can do whatever they want with you whether you want to or not. But from what my magic says. You’ll want it. Probably even enjoy it. Merry Xmas Dogmareth”

When he started to curse too much the ribbon tightened in his mouth making him have to stop talking. Then the red sack and the parchment disappeared in a puff of shimmering mist leaving behind a fake mistletoe hanging on the tree right over his head. With now some gold clamps appearing on his darker shade of red nipples with a tag and envelope hanging from them.

(Well, it's not like this is the first time that losing a bet has made me sleep with someone I didn’t want to. Being bound is new tho. Kinda hot. Hope it’s at least a girl. I think this might be the first time I’ve slept with anyone on Xmas… In fact, now that I think about it since I left home, I don’t think I have spent Xmas with anyone. When the hell are they going to get up. This will probably be the worst Xmas ever. Stupid holiday.)

He started to wiggle and move to maybe wake up the occupant and noticed he was making a jingling sound. He looked behind him, his arms that were bound up in a corset fashion had bells hanging from it. He kept shaking and wiggling thinking if he made enough noise they’d wake up.

Then he heard it the sound of footsteps and a yawn, “I thought this year my curtains were good enough to keep the carolers bells out They were so well reviewed too…” She rubbed her eye and looked at her cheap phone she carried out with her, “It's too late for them to still be going.” Her voice tho confused had a natural calming element to it.

Then as if being trolled by the magic ribbon he was blind folded right when he would get to gaze upon the woman he would be pleasuring tonight. Despite worrying that the woman would not be his type he found himself excited. Most human women he met were total subs and the few who weren’t didn’t go for devils. Now that he wasn’t so angry he actually was annoyed that the stupid fucken parchment was right. He always did want to meet a dominant human woman who would top him at least for one day.

“Santa came!” her voice took on a more childish sound.

She squatted in front him pulling and lifting the envelope expecting it to just come loose. It ended up tugging fully at his nipples causing him to wince and hiss softly at the painful sensation. Catching on quickly that it wouldn’t come off she looked more closely and played it until freeing the envelope but leaving the gold clamps nipples. She was quiet while she read it and he heard an amused laugh.

She got up and turned on the lights. He could hear her footsteps go from the area rug to the wood floor and back. He even heard her bare feet step across the tile that was in the kitchen. The sounds of her movement made the place seem smaller than he originally gathered or maybe it was always small and he didn’t care enough to notice. He found his curiosity rising but the ribbon prevented him from doing more than just grumble to himself.

She had sat herself in front of him. “It’s funny. Now that your here I’m not sure what to do or where to start… hmm”

She ran the tips of her fingers down the left side of his face over the ribbons blinding and gagging him. They glided down his neck and side all the way to his hip bone. She ran her fingers across the pelvic line causing him to shiver.

“I wonder if your member is candy cane striped like your horns and tail?” She asked knowing he couldn’t answer.

“Orsh and a ai?” He managed to force out around the gag.

(Did this ribbon paint my fucken horns and tail up like candy canes. Better be temporary and better just be those.)

She ran her fingers over the ribbons that had his crotch wrapped up. They magically loosened and revealed to her what she wanted to see. She chuckled as it really was red and white candy caned stripped.

“It really is…” She started to tug and pull at the gag until it loosened and fell to his neck. “So what are you some sort of Xmas devil?”

He worked his jaw out “Fuck me.”

“Not yet.” She responded amused.

“Not what I fu-” the magic ribbons animated and gagged him again.

“It warned me that you had an attitude.”

She darted a single finger tip back and forth across his chest until pulling it down his nipple. The finger catching the clamp and pulling it down causing him to gasp and bite on the gag until finally her finger moved passed it and it bounced back up. His sense of touch and sound were heightened due to missing sight so it hurt more than it should have. After a small pause she did the same with the other one causing him to take a hissing intake of breath.

The ribbon was a powerful magic item and would create any item she would desire to use on Dogmareth. It also would follow her wishes in automatically adjusting the way he was bound to better suit her needs and desires. So when she desired to whip him it created a flogger for her to use.

“I wonder what color your welts will be.” Then without even a pause the flogger connected with his chest.

He flinched causing the bells to ring softly but nothing he couldn’t handle to start with. She paused between each hit and as it went on his skin began to welt with purple lines. His reactions became more pained his body shuddering with the residual pain after each connection. His sounds of pain muffled by the ribbon gag and his teeth clenching on it.

She grabbed his chin lifting his head so she could get a better look at his chest. “Purple. A pretty shade of purple”

Her soft hand ran gently across the different sensation somehow soothing his pain. He took deep shaky breaths as he recomposed himself. His cock throbbing as he tried to stealthy fight against the ribbon to hide it from her.

She grabbed the ribbon around his neck that acted as a collar and pulled him forward. His binding changing to make sure he stayed with his butt in the air. The flogger changed to a paddle and she gave him a nice paddling the bells jingling more with each impact and the new position.

“Nothing like the sound of Jingle bells on Xmas.” She joked when she finished making his ass a nice shade of purple.

(Fuck, really?) He thought to himself (What's worse is the damn joke was terrible but the way she said it was cute.)

He stayed in that position catching his breath each exhale accompanied with a shutter. She loosened the corset binding and his arms came down and his hands rested on the floor. He started to get himself up onto all fours his legs still bound. She then placed her soft bare foot against him and pushed him over and he instinctual rolled onto his back. She reached down grabbing his wrists and the ribbon bound them together. Then she placed them above his head and they adhered to the floor.

His large hard cock was completely exposed to her resting on his stomach. She placed her foot against it causing pre-cum to dribble from the tip. She gently rubbed his cock with the ball of her foot from the base up to just under the head of his shaft and back down.

(Fuck she is going to make me cum already… Why am I enjoying this so much. I figured I’d like it but not this fucking much… No I can’t hold back.)

Then just as he was about to cum she stopped denying him his release. He couldn’t help but growl around the gag and move his body and slam the floor throwing a small temper tantrum. He chewed on the ribbon until the ribbon forced his mouth open and changed into an open mouth gag. The ribbon continued wrapping around his horns and behind his head creating a harness for his head that she could control with the reigns she picked up.

“Do you think your shaft tastes like mint?” She asked curiously as she kneeled between his

“I don’t thuken kno” He got out finding it easier to talk with his mouth in this position due to the easier use of his tongue.

“Tsk tsk tsk, Guess you’ll have to try it and tell me.” She pulled the reigns down with one hand the ribbons helping by adjusting his leg bindings and arm binding so they wouldn’t get in the way.

“You cant e serious.”

He fought against the reigns and binds but it was futile the head of his cock entered into his mouth. He had never tried or wanted to suck his own cock unlike other men. Even now he wasn’t to thrilled by it being in his mouth but was more accepting given the circumstances.

(I am glad and mad it doesn’t taste like mint. Mint would taste better for what I know she is going to ask. But knowing my luck tonight it would be fucken permanent.)

“Now lick and suck your candy cane.” She smirked even though he couldn’t see it.

He lapped at the head of his shaft that rested in his mouth. He would move on to swirling it around the head. With how his gag was he couldn’t wrap his mouth really around it to suck. Then she started and pulled the reins more pushing the cock more into his mouth stopping just before it would hit his throat.

“I doubt that's how you like your cock sucked.” She commented.

He glared beneath his blindfold but as if she sensed it she pulled hard on the reigns. He gagged at the sudden penetration of the head of his own cock entering his throat. He started to choke when she didn’t let up forcing him to keep it there. After 10 seconds she let go his head fell back resting on the soft rug as caught his breath and swallowed the saliva in his mouth.

“You going to show me how you like your candy cane sucked now?”

“Es” He looked down between his legs where the voice came.

She pulled him and lead him back into position. Once he started up again swirling his own tongue around the head of his shaft. Paying attention to just under the ridge before adjusting himself and taking more of his shaft into his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times readying himself to take his large shaft into his throat.

(Here I didn’t think I would ever think this. I wish my cock were smaller if only so it would be easier to deep throat myself… Well here it goes. You can do this you fuck. Don’t want to disappoint this woman on Xmas)

He slowly took his shaft into his throat gagging on it less this time before pulling off. He repeated the process until his devil blood worked his gag reflex out to better complete the deal. He took as much of his shaft into his mouth as his body would allow him to bend to get. His head would bob faster only pulling off and stopping and licking to catch his breath and swallow his saliva.

“When your about to cum Say Merry Xmas… Well as best as you can with a gag and a mouth full of candy cane.” She ordered with an amused laugh.

He could just feel the smirk on her face. (Well she can tell me but I don’t have to do it.) He thought to himself as he kept going already feeling all the signs of him about to cum. Then right as he would cum with no sign of saying anything the ribbon wrapped around his cock preventing him from releasing his load and experiencing the entirety of his orgasm.

“Ucke really” He whined as it was the 2nd release he was denied his balls feeling heavy.

“You are such a brat.” She smirked again.

(Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. I don’t know whats more annoying. The denied orgasm or the pure fact that I really want to see the look on her face.)

He let out a sigh and without being told he went back to sucking his own cock. His head movements were more frantic and his cock throbbing angrily in his mouth. He was so focused to notice her stand up and the reins now attached to the rest of his bondage.

He was struggling to get himself over that hump and its not cause his neck was tired or was sore from the position. He knew for damn sure it wasn’t that he didn’t know what pleasured him. Then before he would lose it her foot pushed on his balls and like pushing a button he could feel himself ready to burst.

“Ewa Xwath”

He prayed as it reached the last milliseconds that it was good enough to please her. He wouldn’t know what he would do if he was denied another release. Then as his orgasm hit the ribbon loosened his body spasmed his head threw back as much as the harness allowed feeling so thankful for the release. She moved her foot as he swallowed the cum when it squirt into his mouth and as he reached the end of his orgasm he bobbed his head slowly making sure to get every drop out.

“Ewa Xwath” He said again catching his breath looking towards her direction.

Cum rested in his mouth unable to swallow it all due to the gag and his cock still hard in his mouth. (Why is she so fucking quiet. I was good… right? I fucken hate this blindfold. I can’t gage shit with it.)

Then the bindings loosened slowly and his body relaxed enjoying the moments rest. Not long after he felt a pull on the collar and he sat up. Her hand gripped his chin next and arched his head back. Water flowed into his mouth which caused him to cough once before gulping it down feeling refreshed by the liquid.

“Very few drops wasted.” She wiped the drops from his chin.

As she stepped away he felt the gag finally loosen and let his mouth free. He worked out his jaw while one hand massaged it and the other scratched his nose.

“Neither my candy cane or its filling tastes like peppermint.” He informed causing her to laugh.

“Still thirsty?” She asked and as he could hear the twist top of the bottle opening.

“Yes.” He opened his mouth ready for more.

She tilted it slowly the liquid flowing into his mouth as she lowered it to rest the rim on his bottom lip. After she felt he had enough she stopped and closed it up.

She then jerked his collar, “stand up.” She ordered. Which he obeyed and followed as she lead him a few steps before letting go. She put a chair behind him. “Sit.” He felt behind him leaning slowly back wanting to feel what he would be sitting on and how far down it was.

Then she pushed him “Fuuuuu!” He fell back landing in a comfortable chair a bit lower than he expected. He paused for a moment then continued “ck.”

“Don’t waste time.” She placed his hand on his shoulder, forcing him to rest against the backrest.

Her hand slides down his chest and stomach to his crotch. It had gone down with the slow down and lack of stimulation. She took the flaccid member between her index and middle finger and stroked it a couple times. “Open your mouth.”

(I know where this is going) He opened his mouth and she put the fingers in. His tongue danced along with them and between them. Using this moment to show off his skill with his tongue his tail hovered around her debating pushing the boundaries. Right as he started to get more into it she pulled them away.

His shaft already started to harden while his mouth lubricated her fingers. Her fingers returning to it and feeling the progress before continuing to stroke it. When his cock began to ooze precum her thumb came in teasing the head as her fingers continued to stroke.

“Oh fuummph” He let out in pleasure her fingers playing with his fully hard shaft.

“Guess this is a good time to get started.” She stopped and got herself into position.

He stared down towards his shaft instinctively despite blindfolded. Her legs were on either side of him her hand gripping his shaft as she lowered herself down keeping it in position. His head fell back when the tip of his cock entered into those tight walls slicked with her wetness. After a small pause his shaft was slowly swallowed up a few drops of her juices dripping down onto his balls. She didn’t idle with the full length long quickly beginning her ride at a nice pace.

(I wonder if she played with herself or if she got so slick by just watching and playing with me. If all this wetness just turns out to be lube I’ll be little fucken disappointed.)

As if she read his mind when he let out a moan 3 of her fingers found their way in. He could taste it her sweet juices on his tongue. His hands rested and gripped at her soft plump ass. His tongue gliding against her fingers as he sucked them not wanting to waste a taste.

(This woman is so hot. No matter what she looks like she is hot.)

“Ca I ee you ease?” He asked around her fingers.

She kept riding his large rod her pace only increasing with time. Her moans of pleasure drowning out his care for being ignored. She then would lean forward resting more against and on him her soft breasts pressing into his chest. Just the tips of her fingers in his mouth with the adjustment. Her riding turned into grinding as she had worn herself out a little.

Not wanting her to lose her enjoyment he started to try and take a more active role. He trust up into her only a little to start giving her a chance to order him to stop or do something else. When she didn’t say anything he thrust up into her more making sure she would feel all his shaft as she continued grinding. His tail wrapping around her to brace her as she started to lean back again.

She removed her fingers and grabbed the back of his head bringing his face to her right breast. His mouth already open her nipple easily found its way in and he sucked its plumpness. Not wanting to lose his handfuls on her butt he made his tail do double duty. It wrapped around her left breast squeezing and teasing the nipple. His efforts rewarding him with more moans of pleasure and juices slicking up his cock even more for him to speed up his thrusting pace.

(please please cum before I fucken do. Or at least at the same time. I already feel like I’m going to burst. I have to hold it back longer. How close is she? Never thought i'd be jealous of a demon until this… Fuck this is going to be humiliating.)

He felt his cock start to engorge his moans nothing but panting breaths. He was too distracted by his focus to notice the blindfold start to loosen as he kept thrusting. Her hand had left from holding the back of his head both of them resting on his shoulders.

“Merry Xmas!” He said managed to moan out with his dry throat.

With that final thrust after those words the blindfold fell off and he saw her. She had orgasmed too her back arching the sheen of sweat glistening on her body. He pulled her back to him as she started to spasm with the throes of pleasure.

“Merry Xmas, Beautiful.” Dogmareth wished holding her close.


End file.
